


Dean is badass even in bear-mom mode

by Delt0ras



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace (Supernatural), De-Aged Sam Winchester, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fledglings, by the grace of god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delt0ras/pseuds/Delt0ras
Summary: Sam is tensed, the angels aren't helping him so Dean acts. Look like Dean has to give guidance to so call overpowerful archangels and million years old expert caretakers.





	Dean is badass even in bear-mom mode

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teach Your Children](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738670) by [TheRiverScribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRiverScribe/pseuds/TheRiverScribe). 



> The series is really fabulous !

 

"Alright enough" decides Dean. He scoops Sam up in his arms and starts walking away from the campfire. Gabriel and Raphael immediately try to follow them but Dean turns with anger on his face and sharply orders them not to follow. The order feels like a violently closed door on the face of the archangels and angels sitting by the campfire. Only Cas seems less affect by Dean's outburst, probably because he didn't try to follow them.

So the archangels slowly sit down eyeing Dean with wary. Raphael is worry so he streches a bit of his grace toward the pair to have a feel of their souls and an idea of their thoughts. Only to have to retreat quickly to evade a metaphoric bite on his grace. He can feel the snarls and low warning growls resonnating in his grace. Puzzled the healer finally understand it's coming from Dean's soul, an human soul. He can do nothing but stares as the borthers disappear between the trees.

"Did I dream or Raphael's grace almost get bitten ?" asks Barachiel in disbelief.

"You didn't, I almost got bitten by Dean's soul power. I wasn't aware human souls could do that. I do think Dean unconsciously did it but I don't know why." Raphael is still perplexed at the miracle.

"It's Dean, impossible isn't in his vocabulary. I don't think we were hurting Sam, or him." Gabriel is thinking about the last hour. He couldn't see what is wrong, Sam is laughting, Dean is grumbling and the angels are observing them with delicacy while talking to the archangels. Mary is sleeping with Morpheus in the bunker. Everybody is safe and happy.

"Perhaps not from our perspective." Cas informs them, he is himself frowning as he tries to think like Sam or Dean.

"What do you mean brother ?" asks Rapheal. The winchesters' complex life never cease to surprise him.

"Dean raised Sam, literaly. From baby to adult. From demon's roads to heaven's ones to finally stabilise him on their barely-there stony path. He knows Sam in a way we will never achieve so he must have pick up some discomfort we haven't." explains Cas carefully.

Cas knows himself to still be ignorant of many of the brothers' scars, he often feels like it's an endless bag of hurtful memories. His brothers being around them for shorter then him couldn't have pick up on many more scars then him. Cas also feels like the caretakers greatly underestimate Dean's powers and place in their family.

"That's true but - !!" Gabriel cuts himself off as he feels a shift in the air. His eyes widden in surprise when he recognises the lost of a heavy pressure, a pressure he hasn't felt before or even noticed. A pressure that suspiciously feels like Sam's grace.

All the angels reach for the pair with their grace to find themselves block again. Dean's soul is making a protective barrrier around them. It doesn't hide them from sight but it efficiently stops all attempts to find or connect with his soul or Sam's grace. The angels can hear the threatening growl of Dean's soul as they poke his protection. Still confused, the angels go back to their bodies.

"It's the first time I have been block from a fledling." whispers in worry Nuriel. She eyes the archangels to know if they had access to Sam's grace but Gabriel shakes his head in denial.

"It blocked us too. I really wasn't aware Dean has so much control over his soul. Cas ?"

"Neither was I. I have see his soul flickers sometimes but I didn't think of it as a concern to have." informs the angel calmely. Cas always sees Dean's soul moving inside of him in response of his feelings so he doesn't find it dangerous or strange.

"But a flock member can't hide from his flock leader ! He shouldn't be able to block Gabriel." protests Sariel.

"Not true for our flock. I may be the leader but I'm not the oldest or the wiser. I wasn't here when it was created but Dean was. I'm the leader because Dean doesn't fight for it. I've always suspect it was because he knows Sam'll need help he can't give himself but after that I'm sure of it. We defer to him when it concerns human or food. And especially when it's about Sam. You saw it yourself, Dean noticed something we didn't about his brother. And we are the archangels we were supposed to notice. Did you notice something ?" Gabriel asks them with gold shinning eyes.

The archangel knows since the very first day, the angels were focused on Sam and them. They were neglecting Cas, Dean and Mary in viewing them as unecessary in the flock. How wrong they are, so maybe it's time for them to understand it.

 When the angels shake their head, Gabriel continues :  
"See, Sam may be a fledgling and he may have grace mixes with his soul but it doesn't change anything about his life before it. It doesn't change the fact that Dean is his anchor, is parental figure as well as his brother. It doesn't change that Dean will always be his little heaven in the hurricane of threats that is their life. He is his core family. Dean is Sam just as Sam is Dean and we have no chance to ever come in between that bond. No a iota so trying to is useless. Dean has powers, autority and the trust of Sam so he gets the final say over us when it's about his brother."

Cas is proud of Gabriel to have figure it on his own. It would have been awkward to give this talk to them but Cas would have done it anyway since it's something they need to understand. Rapheal have seems half-way there but Gabriel gives the final push for him if Cas believe the finally-solved-the-puzzle-look he wears. Only the angels don't seems to take the real measure of Gabriel's speech so Cas only encourages them lightly : "You'll understand soon as you stay around us."

The angels still look dubious but their grace have understand the importance of Dean. It shines with admiration and growing loyalty for the older Winchester.

 

**

Sam's POV :

 

Sam can feel the pressure. It building more and more every passing minutes. It's too much. Sam doesn't know what it is but it's too much. He feels his wings buzzing in alarm or eagerness, the same way his legs would move if he wasn't sitting. Sam wants to got away to find some lonely corner somewhere to meditate or simply let himself drift away. Yes, drifting away seems good.

Sam gives a slide glance to Gabriel but he doesn't notice and turn around. So Sam keeps laughing at Dean's stupid jokes. One more word, one more minute, one more pressure growing in him. No Gabriel, no Rapheal or even no Cas to distract him or help him. No one to take him away in case he releases his electricity, no one to calm his grace. Sam hates it but can't change it.

Then Sam feels it, a warm and thick blanket warping around him. He feels Dean's arms picking him up, he hears Dean's steady heartbeat next to his ear. Sam focuses on the warm protectiveness radiating from Dean and forgot about the world. He lets Dean walk them away from the shining grace of archangels and the noisy grace of the angels.

Sam knows he is safe with Dean and the pressure in him knows it too as Sam feels it slowly easing. Sam doesn't need to tell his grace to move, his human soul's memories do it. So his grace reaches for Dean's soul and latches onto his energy. Familiar love, affection beyond limits, family. Sam basks in it shamelessly as he resplenishes his core and he grounds himself around one solid constant in his life : Dean.

 

**

Dean's POV :

 

Dean just knows it. He can see the signs but decides to let the others notice too. They are all suppose to take care of Sam like angels do, so they should notice when he is unconfortable. But as time passes, no angels notice or move closer and Sam only grows more restless. Sam is showing open signs now, not big-neon-flashing signs because he has too much experience at concealing but Dean knows his tells. Dean can see the pinched lips, the slightly contracted muscles and he can swear he can see his wings buzzing with barely contained tension. After seeing Sam gives one more slide glance to the group of angels Dean has enough.

He lets it know and takes his brother away from stress and distrubances. Dean lets himself snap at the archangels when they try to follow them. They didn't care so why would they be allow to be with Sam. Dean feels his soul tingle but ignores it, it usually means grace is moving in the air. But Dean can reprimand them later, Sam needs him first. So Dean walks between the trees to reach a calm and protected place. He sits them on the grass and brings his brother closer. There is no need for words between them, Dean simply sends his love for Sam to him and it reaches him.

Dean used to occasion to fondle Sam's curly hair and cuddles him. It's been so long Dean has hold a child Sam without imminent disasters. He feels his soul tingle again but fills it to examine it later since the reactions have increase. He focuses on Sam and his needs to hold on something solid until he grounds himself enough. So Dean lets him take as much he needs from him.

 

 


End file.
